leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Perish Song (move)
Perish Song (Japanese: ほろびのうた Perish Song) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect All Pokémon on the field when Perish Song is used gain a perish count, except Pokémon with the Ability and Pokémon that already have a perish count. Starting at 4 on the turn Perish Song is used, the perish count decreases by 1 at the end of each turn (including the turn Perish Song is used in). When a Pokémon's perish count reaches 0, it faints. If an affected Pokémon switches out with , the perish count will be transferred to the Pokémon switched in, even if it has the Ability Soundproof. If it switches out in any other way, neither it nor the switched-in Pokémon will have a perish count. In Rotation Battles, if the Pokémon is rotated out, the perish count remains but does not decrease until it is rotated back in. Since it does not do damage, Perish Song is unaffected by items such as the Focus Sash and Abilities such as and . Perish Song can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Generation II If the perish count of multiple Pokémon on the field reaches 0 at the end of a turn, they will faint simultaneously (but messages and animations show up one after another). Generation III onwards If the perish count of multiple Pokémon on the field reaches 0 at the end of a turn, they will now faint in the same order they would move in. If powered up with a Normalium Z into Z-Perish Song, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |A malevolent melody that causes both the user and the opponent to faint in three turns.}} |Both user and foe faint in 3 turns.}} |Any Pokémon hearing this song faints in 3 turns.}} |Any battler that hears this faints in three turns unless it switches.}} |Any Pokémon that hears this song faints in three turns unless it switches out of battle.}} |Any Pokémon that hears this song faints in three turns, unless it switches out of battle.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 48 |48 42 |42}} 57 |57 46 |46}} 1, 57 |1, 57}} 50 |50|50|50}} By }} Special move Generation V - }} Generation VII In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Any Pokémon in the player's Rescue Party affected by Perish Song will faint in 3 turns. However, it can be prevented by entering the stairs to the next floor or by sending home an affected partner before the third turn. It can also be prevented via any move, Ability, or item that heals all status effects (as opposed to a particular status effect), such as , , or a . Description |Inflicts the Perish Song status on all foes on the floor. The affected foes faint after several turns.}} |Afflicts all enemies on the floor with a Perish Song status condition. All Pokémon with the Perish Song status faint after several turns.}} | }} |It causes the Perish Song status condition to enemies on the floor. With the Perish Song status, the enemies will faint 3 turns later.}} |Enemies affected by this attack faint in 3 turns. It causes the Perish Song status condition to enemies on the floor. In the Perish Song status condition, the enemies will faint 3 turns later. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Perish Song displays animation when displaying the counter, as well when it drops to zero in Pokémon Battle Revolution. *The move could refer to the tritone, a musical interval also known as Diábolus in musica (devil in the music), since it was believed when it was used, the devil got into the notes, this explains why the movement made the effect of weakening after three turns and what name and what is in the animations the notes change color to black. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=滅亡之歌 |zh_cmn=滅亡之歌 / 灭亡之歌 |nl=Verdwijnlied |fr=Requiem |de=Abgesang |el=Κύκνειο Άσμα |hi=मारने का गाना |it=Ultimocanto |ko=멸망의노래 |pl=Requiem |sr=Pesma stradanja |Pt_eu=Canção do Perecer |pt_br=Canção do Perecer |es_la=Canción de Terror (TLoT) Canto Mortal |es_eu=Canto Mortal |vi=Bài Ca Hủy Diệt }} Category:Moves that cause the user to faint Category:Moves that can jam de:Abgesang es:Canto mortal fr:Requiem it:Ultimocanto ja:ほろびのうた zh:灭亡之歌（招式）